jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Dodonna/Legends
Jan Dodonna hatte als treuer Anhänger der Rebellion und Berater der Neuen Republik, trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters, bedeutenden Einfluss auf die moderne Kriegsführung. Er kämpfte bereits für die Galaktische Republik und entwickelte den Schlachtanalysecomputer. Sein Sohn war Vrad Dodonna. Biografie Zeit des Niedergangs Jan Dodonna wurde auf Commenor geboren und trat nach seiner Jugend den Justizkräften bei. Dort hatte er eine glänzende Karriere im Dienste der Galaktischen Republik hinter sich und war während des Stark-Hyperraum-Krieges als Lieutenant auf der Ardent IV stationiert. Als Jahre später die Klonkriege ausbrachen kamen Dodonna seine überlegenen taktischen Fähigkeiten, die er zuvor mehrmals zusammen mit seinem Freund Adar Tallon unter Beweis gestellt hatte, zugute und verschafften ihm den Rang eines Captains sowie das Kommando über einen eigenen Sternzerstörer der ''Acclamator''-Klasse. Kurz vor der Belagerung von Foerost wurde ihm sogar das Kommando über einen Kampfverband der neuen ''Sieges I''-Klasse übertragen.Republik – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili miniatur|links|[[Captain Dodonna und Captain Screed erhalten das Holt Kreuz]] Während der Klonkriege bildete er eine enge Freundschaft mit Terrinald Screed, mit dem er die Bulwark-Flotte des separatistischen Admirals Dua Ningo bekämpfte. Nach ihrem gemeinsam errungenen Sieg über den Admiral bei Anaxes, wurden sie für ihre Leistungen mit den Holt-Kreuz ausgezeichnet. Die Verleihung verschaffte ihm erstmals größere Aufmerksamkeit außerhalb des Militärs. Während der Schlacht von Rendili gehörte Jan Dodonna zu einem Einsatzteams des Jedi-Meisters Plo Koon, der die Verteidigungsflotte des Planeten davon überzeugen wollte, sich der Großen Armee anzuschließen. Dabei gerieten Koon, Dodonna und der Kommandant der Flotte Jace Dallin in die Gefangenschaft einiger Patrioten, die der Meinung waren, dass die Republik sich aus den Angelegenheiten Rendilis halten sollte. Glücklicherweise konnten sie kurz darauf von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Quinlan Vos befreit werden und die Meuterer zur Strecke bringen. Schlussendlich schloss sich die Verteidigungsflotte der Republik im Kampf gegen die Separatisten an. Einige Monate später kommandierte er die Streitkräfte der Republik der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia und konnte schließlich die Separatisten aus dem Kern vertreiben, woraufhin die Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand begannen.Labyrinth des Bösen Nachdem Palpatine sich zum Imperator ausrief, diente ihm Dodonna weiter als Offizier in der Flotte und wurde für seine Leistungen bei der Verfolgung der Separatisten-Anhängerin Toonbuck Toora bei Trasemene geehrt. Mit fortlaufender Dauer des Imperiums, erkannte Dodonna jedoch dessen innere Probleme und Tyrannei. Daraufhin zog er sich aus der imperialen Flotte zurück und ließ sich auf Brelor, Commenors Mond, nieder. Da er sich nicht vom Imperium „umerziehen“ ließ, wurde seine Exekution befohlen. Die Führerin der Rebellen-Allianz, Mon Mothma erfuhr von dem Hinrichtungsbefehl und wollte ihn dazu bewegen, sich den Rebellen anzuschließen, doch Dodonna weigerte sich. Die Rebellen stellten in seinen Augen eine illegale Gruppe gegen die rechtmäßige Regierung dar und einer solchen Gruppe wollte er sich nicht anschließen. Dodonna überlebte das Attentat auf sein Leben und kämpfte sich im Nachthemd den Weg frei; ihm gelang die Flucht zur Rebellen-Allianz an Bord eines von General Roons Sewell kommandierten Rebellen Frachters. Trotz seiner skeptischen Sicht auf die Rebellion, schloss er sich ihr an und übernahm die Verantwortung über die Logistik -und Versorgungsoperationen. Vor 0 VSY war er Kommandant der Basis auf Dantooine und stritt sich oft mit Prinzessin Leia, die eine aktive Führungsrolle in der Allianz spielen wollte, Dodonna hingegen sah in ihr mehr ein Symbol für die Allianz und wollte sie immer außerhalb der Gefahr halten. Er musste die Basis auf Dantooine jedoch räumen, da in einer Schiffslieferung ein imperialer Detektor gefunden wurde, woraufhin der Mond Yavin IV unter seinem Kommando zur neuen Basis wurde. Auf Yavin miniatur|rechts|Dodonna bei der Schlacht von Yavin Als Großmoff Tarkin sowie das Imperium derweil mit dem Bau des Todessterns begannen, wurden mehrere Versuche eingeleitet, um die Pläne der von Qwi Xux entwickelten Superwaffe zu erhalten. Obwohl mehrere Anläufe scheiterten, konnte Prinzessin Leia die Pläne schließlich erbeuten und brachte sie zu Dodonna nach Yavin IV – verfolgt von Tarkin und dem Todesstern. Dodonna und die anderen Generäle der Allianz suchten nun nach einer Möglichkeit, den Todesstern zu zerstören, fanden jedoch keine, bis der General schließlich ein kleines Kind in einer Flüchtlingszuflucht fand, dem er eine Geschichte über Drachen erzählte, da der Junge große Angst vor ihnen hatte. In der Geschichte konnte ein Ritter einen Drachen töten, in dem er zwischen den Schuppen eine kleine Schwachstelle fand. Dies brachte Dodonna auf eine Idee und er fand eine Schwachstelle im Todesstern, die vom Rebellenpiloten Luke Skywalker genutzt wurde, um den Todesstern mit zwei Protonentorpedos zu vernichten. Anschließend wohnte er der Ehrung von Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Chewbacca bei, die aufgrund ihrer Verdienste für die Allianz geehrt wurden. Als er während der Schlacht von Yavin merkte wie wichtig hohe Geschwindigkeiten für Einmannjäger waren begann er das Konzept des A-Flügel-Abfangjäger. Nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns reagierte das Imperium nicht sofort mit einem direkten Schlag, aber wie Dodonna Luke Skywalker klar machte, war dieser das Ziel der Bemühungen des Imperiums. Wie er dann aber Leia bei einer privaten Konversation klar machte, litt die Allianz nach der Zerstörung von Alderaan unter extremer Geldnot, weswegen Dodonna sie nach Muunilinst schickte, damit sie dort einige geheime Konten wieder für die Rebellion öffnen konnte. Mit einer lockeren Blockade des Yavin-Systems versuchte das Imperium jedoch bald darauf, die Rebellion unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Gerade als nun ein Konvoi mit Rebellenschiffen das System verlassen wollte, tauchten mehrere Abfangkreuzer aus dem Hyperraum auf, die die Flucht verhinderten. Während nun Luke Skywalker aufbrach, um die im Bau befindliche Exekutor zu sabotieren, wurde Dodonna klar, dass die großen Schiffe, die man für die Evakuierung benötigte, die Blockade des Imperiums nicht durchbrechen konnten. Nur kleinere Schiffe wie der Millennium Falke schafften das, weshalb Dodonna heimlich Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar kontaktierte, die ein Ablenkungsmanöver im Valsuk-Cluster starteten und die Flotte des Imperiums in Atem hielten. miniatur|Dodonna wird gefangen genommen Skywalkers Mission scheiterte jedoch, der Bau der Exekutor konnte fortgesetzt werden – und Dodonnas Sohn Vrad starb bei der Mission. Während nun Ackbars Flotte das Imperium bei Valsuk in Atem hielt, griff Vaders Exekutor Yavin IV an. Dodonna startete jedes Schiff, weigerte sich jedoch trotzdem, die Basis zu verlassen, bis wirklich jeder evakuiert war. Die Rebellen nahmen an, dass Dodonna bei Yavin starb, da der alte General eine Reihe von Vibro-Bomben auslöste, um ein Geschwader TIE-Jäger zu vernichten. Dodonna starb jedoch nicht, sondern wurde gefangen genommen und nach Lusankya, dem Privatgefängnis von Ysanne Isard, gebracht. Eine Neue Republik Auf Lusankya entwickelte Dodonna sich zum Anführer der dortigen Gefangenen. Wann immer einer von ihnen versuchte zu entkommen, wurde er von den Wachen geschlagen. Sechs Jahre nach seiner Gefangennahme wurde von Ysanne Isard der Pilot Corran Horn ins Gefängnis gebracht. Als der Wissenschaftler Evir Derricote versuchte, Corran Horn, der aus dem Gefängnis entkommen wollte, zu töten, brachte Dodonna den imperialen mit einer Schaufel um und ließ Horn entkommen. Er selbst ging nicht mit, da es ihm genügte, zu wissen, dass man ihn irgendwann befreien würde. Horn gelang die Flucht und nachdem Isard dies bemerkte, offenbarte sie das Geheimnis von Lusankya. In Wahrheit war das Gefängnis ein Supersternzerstörer der ''Exekutor''-Klasse, der unter der Oberfläche von Coruscant versteckt war. Isard ließ das Schiff starten und floh nach Thyferra. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Gefangenen wurde Dodonna vom Klon von Isard in der Ciutric-Hegemonie versteckt. Die Renegaten-Staffel kam schließlich auf seine Spur, weil sein alter Adjutant Urlor Sette auf einer Feier der Renegaten-Staffel getötet wurde. Nun, unmittelbar nach dem Thrawn Feldzug, griffen Ackbar sowie Garm Bel Iblis die Hegemonie an und befreiten Dodonna und seine Mitgefangenen aus der Hand von Delak Krennel. Nach der Siegesfeier mit Wedge Antilles, Ackbar und Bel Iblis traf Dodonna sich sofort mit Mon Mothma, um einen Bericht über die derzeitige Lage des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs zu erhalten und verzichtete auf eine Behandlung bezüglich der Gefangenschaft. Nach dem Gespräch gründete er den Grauen Kader gemeinsam mit Adar Tallon oder Vanden Willard und wurde zum Seniormilitärberater der Neuen Republik. Palpatines Rückkehr Nach Dodonnas Befreiung kehrte Palpatine in einem Klonkörper zurück und vereinte die Kriegsherren des Imperiums. Dodonna und die restliche Führung der Republik mussten Coruscant verlassen, da Palpatine den Planeten innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingenommen hatte.Das Dunkle Imperium I miniatur|links|Dodonna zur Zeit der Krise um den zurückgekehrten Imperator Im Hutt-Raum wurde der fünfte Mond von Da Soocha zum neuen Hauptquartier. Gemeinsam mit dem ehemaligen Kommandanten der Basis auf Hoth, General Rieekan, empfing er bei Basis Bergspitze Ackbar, Leia, Han und Luke, die von einer Mission zurückgekehrt waren. Bei einer Konferenz mit der Republikführung berichtete Ackbar von den Weltenvernichtern, gewaltigen Maschinen, die Ackbars Heimatplaneten verwüsteten. Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles wurden nach Mon Cal geschickt, um die Bevölkerung auf die Wasserwelt Da Soocha zu evakuieren. Nachdem dies geglückt war, erhielten Dodonna und die anderen Generäle die Nachricht, dass die imperialen Festungswelten im Kern uneinnehmbar geworden waren und die imperiale Flotte Palpatine einen zweiten Treueschwur geleistet. Kurz darauf erschien Palpatine mit der Eclipse I im Orbit von Da Soocha und verlangte von Mon Mothma, Dodonna und den anderen Allianzführern die Auslieferung von Leia Organa Solo, da er schon ihren Bruder in seiner Gewalt hatte. Leia lieferte sich aus und ihr und ihrem Bruder gelang es, Palpatine vernichtend zu schlagen, doch der Imperator überlebte die Konfrontation und beschoss Da Soocha mit seinem Galaxisgeschütz. Dodonna und Mon Mothma hatten die Basis jedoch rechtzeitig geräumt und waren nach Nespis III geflohen. Palpatine wurde schließlich vernichtet und Coruscant sowie große Teile der Galaxis konnten zurückerobert werden. Staatsmann miniatur|Jan Dodonna - Leiter des Grauen Kaders Gemeinsam mit Bel Iblis, Rieekan, Ackbar und einigen anderen war Dodonna nun nach der Krise um Palpatine ebenfalls Mitglied des Inneren Rates. Er kümmerte sich nur noch um Projekte, die ihn interessierten, und versuchte mehrere Male, sich zurückzuziehen, doch immer wieder wurde er zurück ins galaktische Geschehen befördert. So sprach er sich trotz der Gegenargumente von Garm Bel Iblis für eine Wiederherstellung des Jedi-Ordens durch Luke Skywalker aus und stand auch hinter Admiral Ackbar, der in einen Skandal verwickelt war. Einige Zeit später gelangte der Sonnenhammer, eine Superwaffe, die ganze Sonnen zerstören konnte, in die Hände der Republik. Die Wissenschaftlerin Qwi Xux, die diese Waffe entwickelt hatte, verlangte von der Regierung, dass der Sonnenhammer nun vernichtet werden müsste. Dodonna erklärte, dass man den Sonnenhammer aufgrund seiner Quantenpanzerung nicht zerstören könne. Der Senat entschied schließlich aufgrund eines Machtwortes von Mon Mothma, die Waffe im Gasriesen Yavin zu verstecken. Trotzdem konnte der Jedi Kyp Durron mithilfe des Sith-Lords Exar Kun diese Massenvernichtungswaffe bergen und zerstörte Carida und den Hexenkessel-Nebel. Als Han Solo zur Klärung der Ereignisse vor den Rat trat, verglich Dodonna die Zerstörung von Carida mit den Schandtaten des alten Imperators und sagte, die Republik sei nicht so barbarisch. Han Solo wurde nun auf die Jagd nach Durron geschickt und es gelang ihm, ihn vor den Rat zu bringen. Nachdem Solo ein gutes Wort für seinen Freund einlegen wollte, sprang Dodonna wütend auf und erklärte, Durron könne für sich selbst sprechen. Er zählte Durrons Verbrechen auf und Carlist Rieekan schloss sich ihm an, indem er sagte, dass dieser Rat entschiedene habe, den Sonnenhammer zu zerstören. Durron hatte sich dieser Entscheidung jedoch widersetzt und Mon Mothma schickte ihn zu Luke Skywalker, damit er über ihn richtete. Aus Altersgründen zog er sich schließlich nach Neu Alderaan zurück und verstarb 25 NSY. Im Nachhinein waren viele hohe Offizielle der Neuen Republik erleichtert, dass Dodonna, der fast seine gesamte Lebenszeit im Krieg verbracht hatte, die brutale Invysion der Yuuzhan-Vong nicht miterleben musste. Beziehungen Terrinald Screed Eigenübersetzung von: "Terrinald concluded everything was built on lies. And in a galaxy like that, a man may as well become a liar himself." (Quelle: The Essential Guide to Warfare) Mit Screed verband Dodonna eine enge Freundschaft, die sich in den Schlachten der Klonkriege entwickelt und ihren Höhepunkt bei der Verleihung des Holt-Kreuzes hatte. Bei der Überquerung des Azure-Wegs auf Anaxes vor ihrer Entgegennahme des Ordens, ließ sich der schwer verletzte Screed nur von seinem Freund helfen. Außerdem betonte Screed sein Vertrauen in Dodonna. Durch ihren Aufstieg entfernten sie sich jedoch immer weiter voneinander und lebten einen sehr unterschiedlichen Lebensstil aus. Nach dem Krieg und dem Aufstieg des Imperiums dienten sie beide der neuen Ordnung. Ihre Freundschaft zerbrach endgültig, als sie erkannten, dass diese Ordnung, für die sie so viel geopfert hatten, ein aus ihrer Sicht hohles, auf Lügen basierendes Konstrukt war. Während Dodonna sich daraufhin zurückzog und später zur Rebellen-Allianz überlief, kämpfte Screed weiterhin für das Imperium und entwickelte eine furchteinflößende Skrupellosigkeit, die ihn zu einem der am meisten verachteten Männer der Galaxis machte. Hinter den Kulissen *Alex McCrindle spielte Jan Dodonna in . *Dodonna ist der erste, der in der Saga den allzubekannten Satz: "Möge die Macht mit euch sein" sagt. *Im Dark Empire Sourcebook heißt es, dass Dodonna nach der Schlacht von Endor in den Ruhestand ging und sich dann jedoch wieder entschloss, Mon Mothma bei ihrem Kampf gegen das Imperium zu unterstützen. Dies steht jedoch im Widerspruch zu allen anderen Quellen. Quellen * *''Republik'' – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Rebel Force'' – Im Fadenkreuz *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''X-Wing'' – Die teuflische Falle *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Das Dunkle Imperium I'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des dunklen Lords *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise en:Jan Dodonna/Legends es:Jan Dodonna fr:Jan Dodonna/Légendes fi:Jan Dodonna hu:Jan Dodonna ja:ジャン・ドドンナ nl:Jan Dodonna pt:Jan Dodonna ru:Ян Додонна Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Offiziere der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Generäle Kategorie:Legends